


Give Me A First Taste

by leiascully



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosa's offer comes out of nowhere (sort of, not really).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me A First Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: N/A  
> A/N: Thanks to Fiona Apple for the title. Thanks to sexy lady cops for being sexy.  
> Disclaimer: _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_ and all related characters are the property of Dan Goor, Michael Shur, and Fremulon Entertainment. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

"Wanna fuck?" Rosa says out of nowhere while they're out driving around, and Amy almost chokes on her coffee.

(Except it's not really out of nowhere, because for some reason they were all sitting around talking about sex toys the other day, and Amy tried to get out of it but they found out she's never even owned a vibrator, and even Charles was making suggestions about where she should go to buy a good basic toy, and it was the worst, the absolute worst. Fortunately, everybody shut up when Captain Holt walked in, because Amy is pretty sure that he would have said something like, "Of course, Detective Santiago, Kevin and I own several technological devices and other implements for sexual stimulation. A healthy relationship includes a sex life in which both participants honor each other's desires, and experimentation can build trust. Personally, I prefer..." And that would have been the true absolute worst, because then they all would have been thinking about Captain Holt and Kevin and what goes on in their bedroom, and it's not because they're both men, because she doesn't care about that - if you're going to do that stuff with someone, how much you love them matters more than what their gender is - it's just that Captain Holt is her _mentor_ and Kevin is...Kevin, and that makes it even more weird than thinking about her parents having sex, which, her parents have a lot of kids, so logically, a lot of stuff must have happened that Amy doesn't really want to think about. Anyway, ever since then Rosa's been watching her like she's sizing Amy up, and not to figure out her dress size, and Amy's had these _dreams_ that make her blush and stumble whenever she thinks about them, which is more and more.)

"Us?" Amy says, and her voice comes out a little squeaky. She clears her throat. "Like, you and me?"

"Nobody else here, unless Peralta's hiding in the back floorboards again, and that's not ever happening," Rosa says. She glances over at Amy. "Chill out, Santiago. It was just a question. Forget it."

"No!" Amy says. "I mean, uh, you know. Might be fun." She's playing it as cool as she possibly can, which admittedly is pretty lukewarm, especially since she's got fireworks going off in her entire body, possibly. Whatever. 

"Fun." Rosa smiles, leaning back in the driver's seat. Her arm is kind of draped over the wheel as she drives and Amy will never, ever be that cool, especially when it comes to police property. "It could definitely be fun." 

"Cool," Amy says. Her stomach is doing somersaults. She feels like she could do a thousand push-ups, or maybe run ten miles, or crack every cold case in the records room. "Uh, when?"

"Not right now," Rosa says. "Jeez, Santiago, didn't know you'd be that into it." 

Amy sputters, but Rosa winks at her. "Tonight," she tells Amy. "I know it's a Thursday, but if we wait until tomorrow, you're just going to freak out all day and arrest somebody for a stupid reason or make Peralta cry again. And nobody wants to see that. Except maybe Scully. He was right there with that tissue box last time." 

"Tonight," Amy repeats. "Tonight. Okay. You and me."

"That's the idea," Rosa says. "Try not to invite anybody else. That would be awkward for a first time." 

"What should I wear?" Amy asks.

"Doesn't matter," Rosa says. 

"Oh," Amy says. _Oh,_ says her whole body.

Rosa smirks. 

Amy jitters through the rest of the day. She can't focus on anything: every time she blinks, Rosa's dark hair spills across the inside of her eyelids. Peralta actually snaps his fingers in her face trying to get her attention. She almost punches him for it. But then it's the end of her shift and she walks out the door and catches the subway to this little Thai place that's a real hole in the wall. Rosa walks in ten minutes later, as Amy's nervously sipping jasmine tea. They eat, not saying much. What would they even talk about, Amy wonders. It's not like they don't work in the same office. She giggles to herself, gets a chili flake caught in the back of her throat, and swigs water frantically.

"You're cute," Rosa says. 

"I am?" Amy asks. 

Rosa just looks at her with one of those Rosa expressions, the one that makes Amy think it would take Gina at least half an hour to say the word "Duh!" enough times to sum up what Rosa says with just one eyebrow twitch.

"Thanks," Amy says, blushing, although it might just be the chilis. 

"Don't mention it," Rosa says, picking up a piece of carrot. "Seriously. Don't."

"You're pretty cute too," Amy says, which takes most of her courage, but what the hell, she's on a date(?) with a hot badass, so she might as well pull out the big guns. Metaphorically. Hopefully. She wouldn't put it past Rosa, honestly, and she's not sure how she feels about that. At least, that doesn't seem like a first-date experience. 

Rosa rolls her eyes, but the very corner of her mouth curls up. Amy feels just as proud as if she's made five felony arrests for one case. 

"My place," Rosa says when they're done. 

"Okay," Amy says. 

"Don't tell anyone where I live," Rosa warns her.

"I would never," Amy reassures her. "I mean, you can blindfold me if you need it. Um, I mean, like in the movies? When they blindfold people and spin them around so they don't know where they're going."

Rosa snorts. "Save it for the bedroom, Santiago."

"Right," Amy says. "Yes. The bedroom. Which is where we're going." Holy crap, this is happening. She's terrified, but in a good way.

Rosa's apartment is small, but surprisingly cozy. At least, the bed looks cozy, which Amy guesses is what really matters. The rest of it is pretty no-nonsense. Amy's dying to poke around and see if she can find any secret sentimental treasures or icons of saints or anything tiny and pretty, but she doesn't want Rosa to kick her out. 

"This is my place," Rosa says abruptly. "Don't touch anything. Don't look at anything. Tour over." 

"Oh..kay?" Amy says. 

"You can look at me," Rosa says. "In fact, you should look at me, so you're not so startled when I kiss you in a second."

Amy's still startled, even though she's staring at Rosa's lips. She jumps a little when Rosa slips an arm around her waist and presses her mouth to Amy's. Rosa kisses surprisingly gently, or maybe she's just being nice. Amy kisses Rosa back, trying to play it like her knees aren't all weak and she isn't having trouble breathing. She's pretty sure she's doing okay at that, until she gets distracted by the fact that _Rosa_ is kissing her, and it's going really well, and every part of her brain is just full of that. Amy feels hot all over. Not taking off the blazer was a mistake, probably, but she's too occupied to care. 

"Oh," Amy says when Rosa lets her go. Actually, she doesn't let Amy go completely: her arm is steady around Amy, keeping her close and on her feet. Still, Amy almost falls over. She gazes at Rosa, sure she's got those helplessly-dazed Disney Princess eyes. 

Rosa laughs and ducks her head to give Amy a look. "I changed my mind. You're _really_ cute."

"Well, you too," Amy says, feeling daring. 

"Take off your clothes," Rosa tells her, and Amy shrugs off her stupid blazer and fumbles with the buttons of her blouse. Rosa strips like she doesn't even care. Her body is lean and firm and really, really pretty. Amy sits down on the bed and hugs a pillow to herself. She's still wearing her underwear. She can tell she's really turned on, and she'd rather have wet panties than leave a spot on Rosa's comforter. It's not like she's going to get less wet the longer she looks at Rosa, because Rosa, walking around buck naked, is basically poetry. 

"You ever been with a woman, Santiago?" Rosa asks.

Amy shakes her head. 

"But you're not a virgin," Rosa says.

Amy shakes her head again.

"Hmm," Rosa says. "Sex with men, that worked for you? You like penetration?"

Amy nods, blushing. 

"And you've never used a sex toy," Rosa continues.

Amy shakes her head. She's glad Rosa's not making her use actual words. 

"Got something against toys?" Rosa asks.

Amy shakes her head, eyes wide. 

"Okay," Rosa says. "We can work with that."

Rosa rummages through a drawer and pulls out a pile of straps and something purple. Amy just stares as Rosa buckles the straps around her hips. It's some kind of harness. The purple thing fits through it, and juts out from Rosa's crotch. It's like a penis, but not really. For one thing, it's purple, and it's a lot smoother and a little skinnier than the penises that Amy has encountered. Rosa sees her staring and glances down.

"Don't worry, Santiago. We'll start small." Rosa winks. "Gotta give you something to look forward to."

"Good," Amy says faintly. 

"Lie down," Rosa says abruptly, but when she stretches out against Amy, her kisses are slow and sweet. The purple thing is poking Amy's leg and she almost giggles, but Rosa's lips are very distracting. And Rosa's hands. And Rosa's hair, tumbling over their faces. And Rosa's body, hot and lithe against hers. Amy startles when Rosa's fingers hook under the edge of her underwear, but Rosa's lips never leave Amy's skin as she slides down Amy's body, taking the underwear with her. Amy can't help moaning as Rosa's lips graze her nipple and then her stomach and her hip and her thigh. Rosa lingers over each spot on her way back up, until Amy is panting and moaning basically continuously.

"I didn't know you'd be noisy," Rosa mumbles against Amy's collarbone. 

"Sorry," Amy whimpers.

"Don't be stupid," Rosa tells her. "And never, ever be sorry. I like it. And even if I didn't, you do what you do in bed, Santiago, and don't apologize."

"S…," Amy starts to say and then stops. "Okay."

"Anything happens you don't like, you tell me," Rosa says. "Good so far?"

"Good," Amy agrees. 

"Turn over," Rosa tells her, and Amy obeys. Rosa presses up against her back. There's a noise like someone putting on a latex glove, and then Rosa is stroking Amy's stomach with blue fingers.

"Don't want to tamper with the evidence?" Amy asks, because it's honestly the first thing that comes to mind. As if she's not covered with Rosa's fingerprints already, which is kind of an incredibly sexy thought, which might be weird, but whatever, everything about tonight has been weird but that doesn't mean it's been bad.

"I'm a cop," Rosa reminds her. "I like to be safe. Plus, I didn't cut my fingernails yet this week."

"Right," Amy says. "Of course." 

Rosa kisses behind Amy's ear and Amy shivers. Rosa's gloved hand feels a little weird against her skin, but the way her touch makes heat rush through Amy's body makes up for it. Her other hand slips under Amy's side until she can stroke Amy's breasts. Amy makes a squeaky little noise and wriggles back against Rosa as Rosa gently pinches a nipple and then soothes it with the warmth of her palm. 

"I thought it might be weird for you to fuck a woman," Rosa says, her lips brushing Amy's ear. "So I thought it might make it a little easier if you weren't looking at me."

"It's fine," Amy manages to say. It's not like she can't feel Rosa's breasts against her back or the way Rosa's body curves. Even the purple thing still pressed against her thigh doesn't make it feel like she's cuddled up against a guy. There's no way she could not know that she's in bed with a woman, but it's kind of Rosa to try to make it easier, because it is...unexpected. Sort of. But it's good. It's so good, especially when Rosa's fingers slip down and down and _oh_. Amy gasps. Rosa's fingers spread her open, and the gloves add an extra slipperiness against Amy's already super-slick skin. Rosa makes a little noise and nips at Amy's shoulder, and Amy writhes against her. Rosa's fingers slide in just the right ways, lingering where they are every time Amy makes another noise, as if Rosa is playing her by ear. 

She can't keep track of how long she and Rosa have been in the bed, letting their hands slide over each other. Forever, possibly. Amy's time sense is usually pretty good, but everything is so warm and delicious and dazzling and Rosa's fingers just keep stroking and stroking her until she's not sure she can deal with this much pleasure. All of her thoughts feel heavy and slow and searingly sweet, like her brain is full of honey, and she's pretty sure if Rosa turned the lights off, her body would light up like a sparkler. She pushes against Rosa's fingers and bites her lip against the jolt of pleasure.

"Ready for more?" Rosa asks.

"Yes, please," Amy gasps, shivering.

"You would say please," Rosa growls, sounding happy about it. Her fingers slip away, but Amy can feel the back of Rosa's hand as she takes hold of the purple thing. She shifts a little way down Amy's back, nudging Amy's knee with her own. 

"Oh!" Amy says, and sighs as the purple thing slides smoothly into her. 

"Too much?" Rosa asks. 

"No, nope, 's good," Amy tells her. "Just...surprising." 

"I'll go slow," Rosa says against Amy's shoulder. 

"Yes," Amy says faintly, too focused on what's happening lower to care what's coming out of her mouth. Rosa's fingers are back exactly where Amy wants them, and she's filled up just right by the purple thing, which slides smoothly in and out as Rosa thrusts, her hips rocking against Amy's butt. And, okay, Amy hasn't had _a lot_ of sex in her life, but this is so, so good. She reaches out and runs her hand over Rosa's back. Rosa touches an extra-sensitive spot and Amy squeaks and digs her nails into Rosa's back, which Rosa doesn't seem to mind at all. Rosa just laughs and puts her teeth into the back of Amy's neck. Amy gasps and arches against Rosa. 

God, it's so _good_. Finally she understands the Ecstasy of St. Theresa. She feels like she's turning inside out. She feels like Rosa is all around her, inside and out. Rosa rocks against her, dropping kisses all over the back of Amy's neck and shoulders. Amy's fingernails are still digging into Rosa's back and her other hand is fisted around the corner of Rosa's pillow, because she has to hold onto something. Her fingers clench as pleasure shivers through her. She's gasping and groaning and Rosa's murmuring encouragingly and shoving into her, her hands still busy stroking Amy's breasts and clit. 

"I…" Amy starts to say, but then Rosa hits all the right spots at once and the thought ends in a firework burst of pleasure and a high-pitched moan she can't hold in. 

"Easy there, Santiago," Rosa says, holding her tight. She doesn't slide out until Amy stops trembling. The purple thing rests against Amy's throbbing skin, deliciously firm between her thighs. 

"Can I...anything?" Amy asks, carefully untangling herself and trying to catch her breath. "I mean, are you...are we good? I kind of lost track."

"We're good," Rosa tells her, sprawling out on the bed. She lets her fingers trail over the purple thing. "Believe me, Santiago, I got plenty out of this, and if I hadn't, I've got a whole drawer full of things that would make it better. But like I said, start slow."

"I mean, if you wanted to do it again sometime," Amy says, super-casual, "I guess I've got a lot to learn."

Rosa makes a pistol of her hand and sights down her finger at Amy. "Practice makes perfect."

Amy yawns. There's no way she's falling asleep in Rosa's bed - she'd probably find herself on the sidewalk in the middle of the night - so she gets up and starts to put her clothes on. "Is this going to be awkward?" she asks, straightening her blazer.

"Nah," Rosa says, still lounging in the bed. "Only bad sex makes things awkward. See you tomorrow, Santiago."

"Yeah," Amy says, and she waits until she's outside the door of Rosa's apartment to do a little dance.


End file.
